Driving Trouble (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Driving Trouble. One morning in Mrs. Puff's Boating School, SpongeBob begins his driving test. Mrs. Puff: Alright, SpongeBob. What is the first thing of driving? SpongeBob SquarePants: (puts on his seatbelt) Putting on seatbelt. Mrs. Puff: Very good, And what's next? SpongeBob SquarePants: (starts the engine) Starting engine. Mrs. Puff: Well done, SpongeBob. And the next step? SpongeBob SquarePants: Floor it? Mrs. Puff: Yes... No, No! Don't floor it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Floor it? Mrs. Puff: No, No, Don't, Don't floor it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Floor it. Mrs. Puff: No! No! As SpongeBob floors the panel, He was going too fast while driving. Suddenly, They end up into SpongeBob's house and through the Magic Mirror that leads to Equestria. Mrs. Puff: Look out, Mad driver coming through! SpongeBob SquarePants: I can pass the test, Mrs. Puff! I can pass! Sunset Shimmer: Look out! Starlight Glimmer: Take cover! Just as SpongeBob crashed right into the trees at the Everfree Forest, Mrs. Puff puffed up and became big and round. Mrs. Puff: (with a deep voice) Oh, SpongeBob, Why? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mrs. Puff. After the driving accident with Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob felt guilty for what happened to her. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is all my fault, Mrs. Puff will be stuck at the hospital because to me. Patrick Star: Hi, SpongeBob. Wanna go jellyfishing? SpongeBob SquarePants: Not now, Patrick. Patrick Star: I know what'll cheer you up, Buddy. Listen carefully. What's pink and square at the same time? (shows SpongeBob his look alike pants) Patrick SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: Take those off, Patrick! It's getting too old, Just go home! SpongeBob walked away, Twilight was worried about him. Soon, She spoke to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about SpongeBob's action. Twilight Sparkle: Is there a way to help SpongeBob pass his driving test, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: With Mrs. Puff in no condition of instructing SpongeBob, He'll need all the support he can get. Princess Luna: Have faith in him, Twilight Sparkle. We know you won't let him down. Twilight Sparkle: I'll do my best. That night at his pineapple house, SpongeBob was upset that he got Mrs. Puff hurt and failed the driving test. SpongeBob SquarePants: (in his bed) I don't know why, Gary. I don't know. I'm tired of failing that boating test. I've already taken it many times already. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, With proof of my learners permit. (puts his pillow on his head) Gary the Snail: (puts on SpongeBob's boots) Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Gary. I'm not walking. Then, Discord appeared and came to help. Discord: You won't be a failure for long, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Discord, What're you doing here? Discord: Why, I'd just came to help you. And look who else is here. Then, He magically brought Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, SpongeBob. We'd heard about what happened yesterday, And we want to help you with your boating exam. SpongeBob SquarePants: But how, Twilight? I kept failing the test many times already. Sunset Shimmer: Well, It's never too late to keep trying again. Starlight Glimmer: Sunset's right, SpongeBob. What if we help you past your boating test? SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) You would do that for me? Trixie: Of course, That's what friends do for each other. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, My Brain just hatched an idea! Twilight Sparkle: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: What if we could use the Patt Wagon for practice. Discord: Gotcha covered, SpongeBob. (snaps his finger as the Patty Wagon magically appears) Later that morning, SpongeBob started practicing his driving abilities with a golf cart. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you sure this golf cart is a start for beginners, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course, SpongeBob. It'll be fine, Just focus on the road. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Twilight. I'll try. So, SpongeBob kept on driving across the road in a golf cart. Suddenly, SpongeBob was starting to loose his confidence when Discord came to help. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm so nervous, I don't think I can take this road sight seeing. Discord: You're doing great, SpongeBob. The more you practice, The better you'll drive. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'll do my best, Discord. The next morning, SpongeBob was getting ready for his Second driving test as Twilight, Sunset, Trixie and Starlight came and brought out the Patty Wagon. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm so nervous. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, SpongeBob. You'll do fine, Just do it like how you've practiced. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Sunset. Starlight Glimmer: Ready to use the Patty Wagon? SpongeBob SquarePants: As ready as I'll ever be, Starlight. So, SpongeBob prepared to drive with Discord next to him and the girls behind him. Discord: Now, What's the first thing to do when you're about to drive? SpongeBob SquarePants: Seatbelt, Starting the Engine are the first things I remember. Then, SpongeBob remembers the time that he and Patrick use the Patty Wagon and went on a quest for King Neptune's Crown. So, He has to relax and push the peddle gently as he drove. Starlight Glimmer: That's it, SpongeBob. You're doing it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I am doing it. So, SpongeBob kept on driving until he's finished. After the second driving test, SpongeBob decided to take a break as he joins Larry the Lobster for some workout at the Gym. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Larry. How've you been doing? Larry the Lobster: Hey there, SpongeBob. How'd your driving test go? SpongeBob SquarePants: It was okay, Larry. It's just that I didn't really ask Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie or Discord to help me with anything at all. Larry the Lobster: Let me share a little advice for ya, SpongeBob. The reason why Twilight and the gang wanted to help you is because they cared about you. That what friends do. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're right, Larry. My friends deserve to help me anytime. I never gave up my driving exam after failing it's because I have to keep trying. So, SpongeBob took off as he sets for to prepare his final driving test for good. Later that day after the driving test exam with her Twilight and the others, Mrs. Puff appeared out of nowhere and couldn't believe how amazed she was at how he does with a little help. Mrs. Puff: Well done, SpongeBob, Well done. I was beginning to think you wouldn't pass. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mrs. Puff, What're you doing here? Mrs. Puff: Well you see, SpongeBob. When I'd just got back from the hospital, I saw how Twilight, Suset, Starlight, Trixie and Discord taught you how to drive better then me. SpongeBob SquarePants: They only help just because they wanted to, Mrs. Puff. And no matter how angry you've been or paranoid, You'll always be the best driving teacher in my book. Mrs. Puff: Well, SpongeBob. As much as I don't like you at all, I'd might as well take that as a compliment. And one more thing, SpongeBob. (bestowed his driver's license) Here is your license) SpongeBob SquarePants: (grasped) Really, For real, Mrs. Puff? Mrs. Puff: Yes, SpongeBob. Take it, You've earned it fair in square. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Mrs. Puff. You're the best. (to her friends) And thank you guys for everything. Discord: What else are friends for, SpongeBob. Later, SpongeBob decided to practice his driving skills on the Patty Wagon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, That's enough practice for more then one day. Time to go to work. So, SpongeBob dives happily to the Krusty Krab for work. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225